Foolish
by 00ravenclaw00
Summary: Set soon after the sister of the south. When there is plenty to be done to help Del and its people. But when Lief forgets about his own health, Jasmine is always looking out for him. Bardaxlindal, JasminexLief. My first Deltora fanfic. :) Please leave a review :)


Del's palace was bustling with people. White Toran mattress lay all throughout the palace foyer, with injured and scarred Deltoran civilians on each one. Even the great marble stairs had family and friends bustling throughout, and blankets hanging off the gold railings chipped and stained from battle. Lief had been scurrying without break, talking to and reassuring everyone. Manus was deep in conversation with him. Jasmine watched from afar, as Barda sat beside injured Lindal, all the while watching over two small children who were shivering with cold. He had ordered his guards to stay outside the palace and watch, and so they obeyed. Deltora could not be so cautious yet.

Jasmine leaned back against the wall, comforting Kree and Filli. _It is over,_ She thought, pulling her untamed black hair and stretching her slightly suntanned arms. A wave of happiness overcame her. _Lief._ Jasmine pushed her calloused palms against the wall as she stood up to scan for him. She caught Sharn feeding soup to the sick, and Doom crouching on the palace steps. His face was like stone as usual, and Jasmine sometimes wondered what he was thinking about. Doom caught her eye. Their gaze locked for a while.

'Jasmine,' Doom finally decided to speak, his eyes turning away.

Jasmine paused, before she finally spoke. 'Father,'

Doom let out a small sound of gratitude from his chapped lips. What were the odds, anyway? Doom realised how lucky he was to have this wild girl as his daughter. He felt he must make up for there time lost. Stubborn, feisty, and wonderful.

Jasmine turned her elven head away. Doom looked up at her again. 'Should you not be with Lief or Barda? There is plenty to be done,' His green eyes scanned the room, and his olive hands rubbed together.

'I suppose so,' Jasmine frowned, watching him cautiously, 'I was about to go to Lief.'

Jasmine followed his eyes, and with the lack of response, she was off.

Her eyes set on Lief, Jasmine pushed through the crowd carefully. Suddenly, a figure with short dark wavy hair, brushing delicately on his face was not fair away.

'Lief!' Jasmine called, her dark brows furrowing at his appearance. His crystal blue eyes seemed empty, staring into nothingness. The young boy was scurrying around, tending to the need of villager to another.

'Lief!' Jasmine snapped, 'You must rest! Look at yourself!' Lief brought his eyes up to Jasmine.

'I cannot. That would be foolish.' His posture was slouched, and his eyes were tired, yet the young king thought nothing of sleep at this moment.

'You are the foolish one Lief! You cannot go on like this. I shall get Barda or sharn to take your position for a while.'

Lief subconsciously reached for Jasmine's hand, snatching it from the air. 'Jasmine-'

'Lief. I love you. I have for a long time,' Jasmine started to blush as she spoke 'I cannot watch you like this. The sister is defeated, and Deltora is safe. Now it is time to rest, as it is for the people of del in the palace.'

Everything seemed silent in that moment, as Jasmine reached up and softly touched her lips to his. Leif's face regained colour as the two stood there for a while, and He began to kiss back. They held the embrace in the corner of the palace steps, until Jasmine stepped back self consciously, looking around.

'I _am_ a fool Jasmine,' Lief begun, his hand slipping into hers as they walked down the palace steps. 'Why have a king at all if he can barely function?' Jasmine smiled, her lips pursed and her fingers comforted by his.

'Barda!'

Hearing his name, Barda's head shot up. Jasmine, pulling Lief with her, ran over to the stocky man. 'You must hear for Lief,' she started pulling him closer 'He cannot go on like this!' Barda saw the sheer desperation in her eyes, and shifted over to Lief.

'Of course I shall.' The man let out a feeble laugh and stroked his beard.'You must rest Lief.' Barda placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Barda, the former palace guard, who had traveled with them to collect the belt of Deltora and the Pirran pipe, had grown close to them. They were like a family. 'I feel ashamed,' Lief begun 'I am king. I should act like it.'

'You are also a boy, Lief, as we all once were. No one should expect any more or any less,' Barda's Deep brown eyes shifted gaze to Sharn, and his hand lifted off Lief's shoulder. Jasmine griped his hand harder, as his knees fell onto an empty mattress. Moments later, Lief was asleep.

'You are truly a family,' Lindal smiled, as she stared, concentrated on the broth she was preparing. Barda grunted, his hands resting in his lap.

'Now that we are at peace, perhaps, our family will be stronger.'

Lindal smiled as Barda rested his hand on hers. 'Old Bear', she said reaching to scruff his hair with her other hand.

Lindal's gaze drifted from his, and a smile slowly grew on her lips. 'Look,' She murmured, pointing to a mattress not far in the distance. Barda followed her finger.

There he saw Lief deep in sleep. His hair was ruffled and his garments crinkled. In his arms he held Jasmine tight, them both facing each other. They were deep in an embrace, fast asleep, as if they never wanted to let go.

'Why, I think they are in love,' Lindal smiled fondly, sighing.

Barda felt his heart warm as he watched the two together. 'I think they always have been.'


End file.
